


Secrets and SilverHawks

by phantomchajo



Series: The Misadventures Universe [10]
Category: SilverHawks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say third times the charm. Well that's is what it takes for the SilverHawks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and SilverHawks

**Author's Note:**

> Fat Boy Slim Remix of 'We will Rock you' by Queen

Secrets and SilverHawks By PhantomChajo

It had been two weeks since that little flying episode between Phantom and the SilverHawks. Things had returned to as normal as they ever get on Fense, along with the rest of Limbo. The SilverHawks patrolled within the limit and in general kept the peace in the space lanes. Phantom made her normal runs between Fense, Bedlama and the Penal Planet, with occasional stops at Dolar and Automata. In the evenings, her and the band would get together to practice.

It was one such evening when they were finishing up and had decided to hit the Sini*Star dinner for a round of drinks, when a pair strangers made an appearance just ahead of them. At first no one paid them much attention other then the usual look over before going back to what ever they were doing. The pair headed to the bar and ordered a couple of Limbo Coolers.

The doors swung open a second time, and again everyone stopped to look. Standing with her hands on the doors casually stood Phantom. The neck of a guitar could easily be seen over one shoulder along with the twin blasters strapped to her hips in a double rig. Ducking below one arm came TimeStopper who was twirling a pair of drum sticks, then Melodia with her soundsmasher across her back. Another person ducked under her arm. This one was dressed similarly as Melodia, but in shades of blue and white. As far as anyone could tell, it was a woman. Both were grinning and laughing at something. Phantom casually dropped her arms about both women's shoulders as a fifth person came though the door. This fellow was huge. Easily as big as Mumbo Jumbo. He had horns, a long tail and wings though. Over all very Draconic looking.

A chorus of greetings meet the group as they headed to a table.

"Hey Phantom, getting the band together again?" Asked Spike.

"Never broke up." She replied.

"When and where you gonna be playing?" Bandit asked after looking at his hand of cards.

"Why? Want to come watch?"

"Hell yea. You guys rock," chimed in Cyclops. "Ha! Read 'em and weep!" he shouted at his partners, laying his hand down.

"Thanks. If things goes right, we'll be at the Starship Casino in 2 weeks. Got a booking to play there ever other weekend. As long as these hoodlums stays out of trouble that is." Phantom said with a laugh as she goosed both women on their rears, earning a squealed yelp and a slap on the arm from both at the same time.

"Hey! Leave me gal alone!" TimeStopper cried from where he sat.

Trench just laughed. "If mine can't fend off a lecherous old woman, then I'm not about to try!"

"Bite me Dragon." Phantom replied as she walked over to the bar.

"Watch out, he will." Giggled the woman in blue and white.

"Who says I'm your Gal." Melodia snickered, blowing a kiss at Timestopper. "Four coolers and a Coffee Harry."

"You got it Melodia.," Harry the bartender warbled.

The entire group was in pretty good spirits to be flirting and playing around the way they were.

The Pair of cloaked strangers had moved down to the end of the bar so they would watch what ever went on. Heads together whispering heatedly back and forth.

"Skipper. That trio knows me." Bluegrass AKA the Marauder hissed.

"Can it. It's been several years. They have probably forgotten by now." Quicksilver AKA Mr. White, whispered back.

"But-"

"If you don't shut up, you are going to blow this entire operation."

Bluegrass quieted, but wasn't happy what so ever about it. He had the feeling that this was one of the worst ideas that Quicksilver had ever come up with. Right up there with SteelHeart's idea of using a comet to take out the Mob with. Granted he couldn't fault the theory behind the plans, it was when they went from theory to actual work, that something tended to go very wrong with them. He looked up sharply when the lieutenant bit back a curse.

"Damn it. He was in the Penal Planet a few hours ago. What the hell happened?"

'Looks like he busted out, skipper.' Bluegrass thought to himself. "I say we go while the get'ens good."

"No. We stay." Quicksilver ordered.

Bluegrass wanted to reach over and strangle him for his bullheadedness right then and there. But he also didn't want to draw attention, more then there already was that is, to them either.

While they had been talking, Spike had gotten Phantom to lean over so he could whisper something to her. She glanced slyly over her shoulder then nodded. She grinned. "Here ya go. I'm sure you can find someone to take to the show," she said, dropping three pairs of tickets on the table. "Just don't go betting too hard with those things." She thumped him on the back and went to retrieve her coffee and a pair of the coolers.

Hardware came over to the bar at the same time Phantom did. "Harry, a Cooler and make it snappy."

"Yes sir.." Harry warbled again.

"I'll grab'em. I need ta talk to ya a moment anyways." Hardware said as he grabbed his own and the two other Coolers. "Business," he said in way of explination.

"Ah, alright," she said, dropping the coolers off and moving off to one side as he did the same.

The two SilverHawks in disguise tried to listen in on what was being said. But between the ambient noise and the general chatter, not a word could be made out.

Quicksilver was getting more frustrated by the moment and Bluegrass was getting more antsy.

Hardware and Phantom continued to speak for a few more minutes. Heads either nodding or being shook, a gesture or two then a shake of the hands. He left after finishing off his cooler. Phantom joined the others at the table, leaning over to say something to Melodia, then giving her a kiss on the cheek. After a few minutes, she got up again. "Going to join the trio in a round of cut throat poker. Anyone want to join me?"

"Hell no! You play dirty." Said the woman in blue and white.

"That's what's so fun about her, Crystal Babe." Trench replied.

That got a round of laughter from everyone.

Phantom joined the trio at the table, using it as cover to let them in on the plan. After about twenty minutes at a winning pot of close to 1000 limbo bucks, the bar tab being paid, and an extra pair of tickets, everyone laid their hand down.

Bluegrass had been keeping an closer eye on the game then he let on, if nothing else to see how cut throat it really was.

"Yes!" crowed Bandit in delight. He had won.

"Good game." Phantom said as she got up. "Hey guys, going to call it a night. Got an important shipment coming in tomorrow."

"Night Phantom.", "G'night.", "See ya.", and "Later Babe." Came the replies as she walked out of the Dinner.

What she had done was give Hardware enough time to set everything up. And sure enough, the pair of 'Hawks followed her out a moment later. Phantom lead the pair on a nice little round about chase though the warehouse area on Fense, till she came to one in particular. Slipping though the door that was partial open, she vanished.

"I don't like this Skipper. It don't feel right." Bluegrass said once more.

"This isn't about what you like or don't like-" Quicksilver started to say as they entered the warehouse after her. Before he could finish though, the light came on all of a sudden blinding them both.

"Get'em Boys."

Before either could shed out of their disguises, they had been dog piled. A small battle royal ensued but they had been hopelessly out numbered and wasn't allowed to use their weapons. When the dust cleared, they had been shackled hand and foot along with being gagged. Bluegrass had the grace to look thoroughly embarrassed by it all. Quicksilver was glaring so hard that one could almost imagine lasers coming out of his eyes.

"Really, did you think we would be dumb enough not to recognize you when you set foot on Fense? Please. You both have used those personas before, both were uncovered too. And did you every maybe think of dumping the tin cans in favor of something that didn't SCREAM 'authority figure'?" Phantom said as she entered their field of view. Both Melodia and the one called Crystal were hanging on her. "Orgy at my place tonight ladies." She said, giving both a kiss, then a nuzzle.

Hardware walked up to them, a canister of something in hand. "Night Night SilverHawks." He laughed then used sleeping gas on them. Once he was sure they were out, he turned to Phantom. "Sheesh, get a room."

Phantom let go of Mel and Eric and started laughing so hard tears were running down her face. "gods.. did you see.. the look on their.. faces?! It was Priceless! Anyone get pictures?"

"Got 'em!" Ricky said hopping down from the ledge he had been perched on. "Wot ya gonna do with 'em now?"

"Oh hell.. Packing them in a crate and ship it COD to the SilverHawks." She said in an offhand manner.

"Oh, that is just plain evil Zan." Hardware said with a chuckle as he got busy finding an empty one.

"Thanks boys." She said to the departing trio.

They waved as they left, already counting the money they had earned.

When Bluegrass woke up, he found himself in the Med Bay at Hawk Haven with a migraine headache that rivaled the one time he ever got drunk. He woke up with a Mohawk then too. "Oooohhh.. Som'body shut the lights off and tell the drummer in my skull to go home," he groaned.

"Well, good morning to you too Tex. How are you feeling?" asked SteelHeart as she tilted her head to look down at Bluegrass.

"Honestly Emily? Like shit," he said.

"You'll live Jay. Best thing to do is take a couple of these and head to your quarters after you report to the old man." Will said as he came into view.

"Do I have ta?" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah, you have to," came a gruff voice from the doorway. "Good to see you up again Colonel. You certainly took your time in waking up."

"Uh.. sir," he started to stand and salute, but the commander waved it off.

"At ease. I figured you wouldn't be in too good a shape to come up to report what went on, so I came down instead," Stargazer said. "Report son."

Jay nodded and gathered his thoughts before launching into a verbal report. Some twenty minutes later, he was finished. "Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

"eh?..hm.. Granted." Stargazer said after a moment of thought.

"I know I'm gonna sound like I don't want ta catch her, but Commander, why are we after her? I mean she aint done nothing wrong, that we know of. She's not bothering anyone and been keeping her nose clean. Ever since she showed Jon up and made him look like a complete ass that one time, he's been after her worse then I don't know what."

Stargazer looked at him for several minutes, not saying a word. He then shook his head and left, never giving Jay his answer.

"Aw man." Jay moaned softly, cradling his still aching head in his hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it Tex. He didn't jump down your throat or anything like that." Will said, holding out a small glass of water and a smaller cup with several pills in it.

"Yeah, but now I feel worse about it." Jay replied, taking both. He tossed the pills into his mouth then washed them down with the water. "It's like no one realizes she's smarter then she lets on. Everyone keeps trying to group her in with the idiots and gets mad when she proves 'em wrong. Yeah, she has changed since the academy, but that's expected. But."

"We know what you mean Jay. We know what you mean." Emily reassured him. "Come on, we'll make sure you get to your quarters alright."

"Thanks Twins." Jay replied with a small smile.

The next pair of adventurous SilverHawks that attempted to go undercover was HotWing and MoonStryker. Their attempt lasted a little longer then the first pair, but ended in a more disastrous, if somewhat humorous, event.

HotWing had managed to find the topside entrance to The Underground Club. After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, they paid the high door charge and entered. After they were inside, they found out why it was so high. A local band was on stage and rocking hard. From the upstairs balcony they had a good view of the performance.

Right off the bat they recognized TimeStopper on the drums and Melodia on one of the two keyboards. The second one was being played by the woman known as Crystal. Both tended to play back to back, flirting with the crowds and with the other members of the band. When the lead singer/guitarist turned around, they identified Phantom. Instead of her normal distinctive clothing, she was wearing tight lace up leather pants, boots that matched, a leather halter top and a nearly sheer over shirt. Her hair, which tended to be pulled back in a braid, was loose, hanging down to her waist in a flow of silver-gray. The base guitarist was the dragon man, his wings spread partial as he jammed away.

With the end of one song, the lights went out. Then even from where they stood, they felt what could only be described, as a thumping of a powerful heartbeat. The lights flared back to life, pulsing in an array of colors in time with it.

The rhythmic cords of a guitar combined with keyboards. The drums creating a throbbing heartbeat to underscore it. And a low thrum of the base guitar added to it. It was a well known and well liked song, for the entire dance floor started to move in time to the music. Arms raised to clap along with it as voice chanted

Phantom gripped the mike and started to sing.

~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~Buddy you're a boy make a big noise~ ~Playing in the street going to be a big man some day~ ~You got mud on your face, ya big disgrace~

~Kicking your clan all over the place~ ~Singing We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rocky you~ ~We will~ ~We will~ ~We will we will rock you~

Melodia stepped up into the light, her fingers dancing across the keys. The music she created was unlike any that the two SilverHawks had ever heard before from her. There was nothing discordant about it, noting destructive. It was pure and magical almost. As she played, Phantom moved with her, one arm about her waist. The way it was done almost lustful. Phantom broke away and started in on the next part of the song.

~Buddy you're a young man, hard man~

~Shouting in the street, going to take on the world some day~ ~You got blood on your face, you're a big disgrace~

~Waving your banner all over the place~ ~We will we will rock you~

~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~Buddy you're an old man, buddy you're a young~

~Buddy you're an old man, buddy you're a young~ ~Buddy you're an old man, buddy you're a young~ ~buddy you're a boy, buddy you're a boy~ ~Is this the real life, is this just fantasy~

~Is this the real life, is this just fantasy~ ~Is this the real life, is this just fantasy~

~Is this the real life, We, we, we will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~Buddy you're an old man, poor man~

~pleading with your eyes, going make peace some day~ ~You got mud on your face, a big disgrace~

~Somebody better put you back into your place~ ~We will we will rock you~

~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rock you~

Once again Melodia was front and center with her keys, this time Phantom joined her with the guitar. Creating a harmony between the two that was outstanding.

~Buddy you're a boy make a big noise~ ~Playing in the street going to be a big man some day~ ~You got mud on your face, ya big disgrace~

~Kicking your clan all over the place~ ~Singing We, we w-w-we will we will rock you~ ~We will we will rocky you~ ~We will we will rocky you~ ~We will we will rocky you~

The last time around, Crystal joined Melodia and Phantom in the music. The three of them rocking side by side, in step. Moving across the stage, stalking towards the edge.

~WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!~ ~WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!~ ~WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!~ ~WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!~ ~WE WILL!~ ~WE WILL!~ ~WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!~

The lights flared brightly one last time as the last cord was hit. Then all was silent for several heartbeats till a deafening cheer rose up from the crowds.

"Thank you! Thank you and good Night Fense!" Phantom yelled over the noise. The entire band took it's bow then vanished off stage to the dressing rooms in the back. Once in the relative quiet of backstage, she leaned against a wall wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Fuck. I'm going to be horse for the next week if this keeps up. Damn do I need a drink!"

A round of agreements from everyone as they flopped or leaned wherever they could. "Think Hardware can create something to siphon off all that energy we put out?" Mel asked.

"If 'E does, I wan' it back at the end of the show!" Ricky chimed in. "I'm bloody exhausted."

"Here here." Crystal, or rather Eric said as he removed the wing to run his hands though his hair. "Join me in a shower?" he asked his lover, Trench.

"Ooh sounds kinky." Trench agreed and followed Eric to the small communal showers the place had in the back for the performers.

Ricky made a face as Mel snickered and Zan just shook her head. "I don't got anything against 'em. But they act like bleeding teens or rabid jackrabbits!"

"You mean your jealous that those two are getting some and you're not." Mel said.

" .. yeah," Ricky said, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his head.

Mel laughed softly. "Don't worry, one day Ricky, one day."

"Ya promise?"

"Ricky!" Mel yelped in exasperation and off they went, her chasing after him, ready to pummel him.

"Kids." Zan sighed as she picked herself off the wall and meandered back to the showers for a fast one herself. If she didn't see anything, there was nothing she could say. And she preferred to keep it that way.

It was nearly an hour later when Phantom finally made her way from the backstage area. She smiled and nodded to people as they stopped to speak with her, saying how great the show was and everything. Inside though she had to grit her teeth a time or two to keep from reacting as someone would get a little too close.

That someone tended to grin and act as if he was the star of the show, getting within a hands breath of her and 'accidentally' brush up against her. Though that hand on her ass was getting to be a little too friendly in her mind. "Listen buddy boy. Either get your hand off my ass, or loose it at the shoulder." She said in a growl.

"Oohh touchy, touchy. Come on babe, I know you like it," the fellow persisted, following her to the table where everyone else was.

They saw trouble coming from half away across the club from the way the guy was following Phantom. The group exchanged glances and nods.

"Right, I'll take this fellow. He looks like that dickwad MoonStryker." Crystal said with a gleam in his eye.

"Need a hand Babe?" Trench asked.

"Maybe, but only to have more fun." Crystal replied.

Ricky and Mel were snickering into their drinks. They had seen Crystal and Trench pull this stunt before on a guy.

Up in the Balcony section Hotwing was fit to be tied. "Damn hot headed, egomaniac! He's going to blow this entire operation." He muttered. "Hell!" he growled seeing MoonStryker getting overly close to Phantom and hassling her. Turning he slipped though the crowd with ease, making his way down to the floor. He hopped he could do some damage control.

Crystal had intercepted MoonStryker before he tried to sit down at the table with the group. Phantom had claimed her own chair and was leaning back as Melodia ran her hands though her hair.

As Melodia did, she leaned over and whispered in Phantom's ear. "Don't worry about him, baby brother is going to take care of him. Really, really nicely too."

Even with the glasses on, Phantom could make out the gleam in Melodia's eyes. "Braid my hair while your at it?" She asked softly, enjoying the feel.

"Sure." Melodia chirped.

"Hey good-looking," Crystal said as she stepped between MoonStryker and Phantom, "What'cha doing around here?"

A flash of confusion passed across MoonStyrker's face a moment, before that cocky grin was back. "Looking for a bit of fun."

"Oohh, I'm sure I can give you a better time then the old lady there." Crystal cooed at him as she ran her fingers along the lapels of his jacket.

"Sounds like a deal sweet thing," he replied as all his upper brain functions ceased to work letting his lower brain take over.

Trench had snuck around behind MoonStryker, which for a fellow his size, was something of a feat.

Somehow a whispered word got around to everyone in the area. Suddenly the dance floor was packed and there was very little room to get from one place to another without having to press up against someone. And 90% of those someone's were men!

Crystal started to rub up against MoonStryker, still giggling and cooing silkily as he ran his hands down her back to her ass. As he was feeling her up he started to notice something was wrong. He looked down at her, an eyebrow arched as a frown took the place of his smile. There was a bulge where there shouldn't be.

"What's wrong handsome?" Crystal said in a mock innocence.

"Your.. your.. you're a guy!" he yelled suddenly as things fell into place.

"Un-huh." Crystal cooed back.

MoonStryker tried to get away but felt the sudden grip on his arms, holding him in place as a hot breath tickled his neck.

"What's wrong? Don't feel like a threesome? Come on Luv, we can give you the ride of your life. You'll be begging for more before we're through with you." Trench said, licking the side of MoonStryker's face.

MoonStryker let out a scream that rose in pitch managing to slip out of Trench's grasp, losing the jacket in the process. He ended up tripping on his pants, having been distracted enough to miss the fact that Crystal had undid them. He was still screaming in panic as hands from all around started to grope, grab, pinch and pat him. All of them belonging to men. By the time he was half way across the floor, he was out of the outfit, but thankfully still in armor. Next thing anyone knew he had used his jets to send him upwards before letting the turbine fans kick in. Then he was out the door and gone.

By the time HotWing made it to where Phantom and the rest were sitting, he knew he had been busted. Claiming a seat, he leaned back and studied the people around the table. Crystal was in Trench's lap, face buried against the big fellows neck, laughing. TimeStopper had his head on the table, one fist pounding it, every few moments he'd lift it up and take a breath before starting again. Melodia was draped across Phantom's lap, almost an identical pose as Crystal. Her shoulders were shaking in mirth. Phantom wasn't exactly sober either. Her head rested on Melodia's shoulder and she was also laughing.

HotWing just sighed and signaled a server to bring him something to drink. He had to wait till everyone calmed down. Which took a little while. "I suppose you think that was rather funny." He commented.

"I don't think it was," Phantom said wiping her eyes. "I know it was!"

"Yes, well.." HotWing replied, a hint of a smile. "I guess it was rather poetic."

"You go that right Magician!" Melodia cackled, turning her head away so she could also wipe her eyes. "I haven't laughed that hard in I don't know how long."

"un-huh." HotWing grunted, sipping his drink.

"So, for what do I owe the pleasure this time?" Phantom asked, picking up the drink that had been brought to her.

"The usual." He replied.

"Right." She shot back.

"Damn." Melodia said, looking up.

Everyone glanced up to see what the matter was, then turned to look in the same direction as Melodia. Standing at the railing was Yessman. He waved then pointed to both Melodia and TimeStopper and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Apparently they were both wanted back at Brim*Star.

"Got to go." She said with a groan, standing up.

"Be careful. Both of you." Phantom told the pair as the headed out.

Melodia just waved and TimeStopper gave a thumbs up and a wink.

"What time is it?" Trench spoke up suddenly.

"Very late." Phantom said looking at her watch.

"Shit. We gotta go too." Crystal said.

"Night you two." She said, giving them both a peck on the cheek as they hugged her good night.

After a few minutes, Phantom finished off her drink and stood. HotWing followed suite. The pair made their way out of the Club into the cooler air of Fense Topside.

"I don't mind you showing up for the music, but I'm getting tired of you 'Hawks following me everywhere."

"We're jut doing out job."

"Sexually harassing people?"

HotWing winced. "He'll be put on report for that. I don't condone that type of action and neither does the Commander."

"Well you had better do some back searching then. He's been doing it for a while now. Anyone female gets it from him." Phantom replied angrily. "I don't like the fact that the complaints that have been lodged against him have been either ignored or somehow lost when the person gets to either the PeaceKeeper's office or the Penal Planet."

"I'll let the Commander know."

"Good. You had better," again Phantom replied, this time pulling a pack of cigs from her pocket and taking one out. She put the pack away then light the cig, drawing a deep breath in.

"You know those things are not healthy for you." HotWing pointed out.

"So is living," she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind. Good night," she said as she walked off to where the HummingBird sat parked.

HotWing didn't reply. He frowned in thought, arms crossed over his chest till a noise intruded. The sputtering sound of a engine in need of a tune up badly.

"Hey HotWing, need a lift?" Seymour asked as he parked the cab.

"Sure do Seymour. Hawk Haven."

"You got it, ya know what I mean?"

When they got to Hawk Haven, he paid the cabbie then headed to the lift. As he was about to hit the call button, the doors opened, reveling SteelHeart.

"Hey Magic man," she said with a smile.

"Evening Steel Lady," he replied, giving her a hug as he stepped into the lift.

"The Commander said to report in the morning at the meeting," She informed him. "What happened? Mark came back, muttering to himself and headed straight for his quarters."

Leo chuckled. "Seems he got a dose of his own medicine.." The doors shut.

When they opened again, the pair was on the Personal Quarters level. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh lord! Just wait till that gets around." Emily said gleefully. "Little prick deserves it."

"Hey now, he's still your fellow SilverHawk." Leo said.

"He's still a little prick," Emily countered.

"True."

The next morning at the weekly meeting, things were quite interesting. HotWing gave his report of what happened, including what Phantom had said. MoonStryker had been called then to report, everything. "I didn't know she was a GUY!" he kept repeating though out it all. Quicksilver did not look pleased, though everyone else was trying to keep a straight face though the report. Even the Commander.

"Alright. Dismissed." He said finally.

Once again Condor waited till the others had left. "Ya know 'Gaze, that was pretty evil what you did to the kid."

"What's that Max?"

"Making MoonStryker give the report of what happened in front of everyone."

"heh heh, Mark had it coming. Maybe now he will quite trying to grope everything in a skirt. So what have you found out?"

"Did you know she was recommended to the SilverHawk program? She would have been one of us if." he trailed off.

"Damn," he muttered. "Can't change the past can we?"

"No, sure can't."

The saying goes 'Third times the charm.' And that is what this one was. The third try for the SilverHawks in getting someone undercover to investigate Phantom. It was the Twin's turn and they had gone over all the reports, as well as doing some researching in the time the others did some bragging about stuff.

They figured the first mistake was when both Quicksilver and Bluegrass went in with known persona, and armor. The second was in even sending in MoonStryker, again in armor.

Before they even decided to make an attempt at something, they would let Commander Stargazer in on it. Just in case things turned out worse then the first two times. Several days before they were to leave, they had a private meeting with him.

"Let me get this straight. Both of you are going in, sans armor? At different times?"

"Yes sir, we know it's going to be pretty dangerous but it's the only game plan we can come up that won't be blitzed before it's even brought out." Will said, explaining things.

Stargazer turned the chair slightly as he crossed one leg over his knee, rubbing his chin in thought. "Alright, but I want to be kept informed. I'll set up a contact for you two. And I want daily reports. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" both twins saluted.

Will was the first to leave, but instead of heading to Fense, he went to Bedlama. There he went to one of the thrift shops and purchased a few sets of cloths. Nothing too new, but at the same time not to worn out either. His next stop was a cheap motel near the spaceport where he got a room for the night. While there, he de-armored and used the dye he had picked up to darken up his hair.

Early the next morning, before Sun on, he left for Fense.

A few hours later, Emily left for Bedlama, there she also went to a thrift shop and got some clothes along with a carry pack and a few other items. If things went well, she would be on Fense for more then a day or two.

When Will arrived on Fense, he started wondering around the warehouse area, looking for work. With his muscle he ended up taking a few odd jobs here and there, moving freight from one place to another. Most of it would later be intercepted on it's way to Bedlama and the people delivering it would be arrested by the Peace Keepers for having illegal goods.

It was late evening when he finally got what he was looking for. He had been hanging out with a bunch of other people looking for work when Phantom showed up.

"Alright, you know the game. I'm looking for a dozen people to move freight. Work hard and you get paid good. Try to goof off and expect to get paid, your ass is going to be kicked off the job and the word will be put out about you. Got it? Good. Now line up." She said in a no nonsense voice of a drill instructor at boot camp.

Will hesitated a moment or two, watching as several people slunk off. Apparently they wanted the pay without the work. He was amongst the group of ten to actual step up.

Phantom looked the group over with a snort of disgust. "Well, at least your honest. So far. Follow me." She turned and stalked off. She had a deadline to meet this evening and needed all that she could get.

By the time the group had arrived at the warehouse, the number was down to nine. Either one realized that he didn't want the money that bad, or had been offered something better along the way.

"Damn," she muttered with another frown. "well beggars can't be choosers." She signaled the Rhynoid that was an equivalent of a warehouse Forman for her business on Fense. He joined her a moment later. "This is J.J. He's going to be your boss for this. If he tells you to jump, then by god, you had better jump. I know him and I trust him, which means I'll take his word over yours unless you got physical evidence to back your story. You work, you get paid. You do a good job, and you'll get a reference from me. You do a excellent job and if you want, I'll find a way off of this rock for you and a new life somewhere so you can start over. It's.." she checked her watch, "8:00 pm Bedlama time. You work till Midnight. More then likely I'll need you back in the morning by 10:00 am to finish up. You pull both days and you get double. Cash. Food will be provided." With that said she turned and nodded to J.J.

He returned the nod, then turned to the group. "Alright, Let's get to work!"

Will noted that Phantom vanished into a side office and did not come back out once. But then again he was pretty busy working and may not have noticed her either if she did. Most of his work consisted of shifting crates from one pile to another. It was repetitious, it was boring, it wasn't getting him the information he wanted either. But it was distracting Phantom from the real undercover 'Hawk.

Sometime in the night a cloaked figure entered the Sini*Star dinner, then left a few moments later, heading into the shadows of Fense.

A little after Midnight J.J. entered the office. "All gone and the place is locked up and secured," he said as he pulled a brown unmarked bottle from the mini-fridge. That was J.J.'s downfall. He liked his booze. He did a fantastic job at things after he's had a bottle or two of beer, but because Bedlama is a Dry planet, it got him kicked off world.

"Thanks J.J.," Phantom said as she stretched, groaning a little. "Tell me, does the big guy with the beard and long ponytail remind you of someone? Or am I just going crazy like normal?"

"Huh," he muttered reaching up to rub the broken stub of a horn on his nose, "Yeah. He does. And when I give him an order, he's always saying 'You got it coach,' or 'yes sir'." He took a swig of his home brewed beer and snorted. "They trying it again?" he snorted again. "You'd think they would have learned the first two times. What me to kick him out tomorrow if he shows up?"

"No, put him to work, but somewhere out of the way. This shipment is too important to loose. I don't want him anywhere near it. Work him hard. I'll pay him like everyone else," Phantom said as she shut down the computer and stood. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night boss."

"Night J.J."

Will waited in the shadows till he saw Phantom leave, then he headed off to one of the Flop houses he had spotted earlier in the day. If he was lucky it would have a room for him. He had a feeling morning would come around sooner then he wanted.

The cloaked figure slipped though the shadows and half-light with ease. Making it's way to the entrance of the Down below. It was amazing what money got a person around Fense. And this person had plenty of it. Once the person got to the Market area, they pulled the hood back reveling a tumbled mass of red hair. The person was a petite woman of average height and slenderness, with startling gray eyes.

As she walked though the marketplace, she got whistles and offers from all directions, which she ignored. She wondered about the place for a little while, stopping now and then to buy various articles of clothing or make- up. A few more personal items and she was set. Now she went looking for a place to stay.

She got lucky and found an efficiency type place that was up for grabs. The previous owner had made the bad choice and ended up with a case of dead. The guys relative was looking to get out of the area, already moving on with her life. Emily offered more then anyone else could and she had the cash for it right then and there. The woman that had been selling it, grabbed all her personal belongings, the cash and was gone. Leaving Emily the keys and advice to get the locks changed.

"Right.." she muttered as she took the place over. "How can anyone live like this?" she asked herself as she looked the place over. One room for everything, a kitchenette with little more then a mini-fridge, a two burner stove and a microwave. And the bathroom. A shower cubical that allowed for only one person at a time, the toilet and a sink with a mirror. It could all fit into her room back at Hawk Haven, with plenty of space to spare.

She dropped her gear in the corner and started to strip the place bare of anything that she neither wanted nor cared about. There were several outlets but no entertainment center, no communications panel, nothing. Just dank and cold bare walls. Several hours later, she had managed to trade most of the stuff for something she liked, dumping what no one wanted to trade for or buy for those that had nothing to squabble over.

When she decided to call it a day and crash, the place had drastically changed. The walls, once bare, were now covered with tapestries and hangings. As much to keep the cool dankness out as to brighten up the place. The bed was shoved up against a wall and a folding screen separated it from the rest of the room. A battered, blanket covered easy chair, a small table and a few mismatched chairs finished the place up. She even managed to get a mismatched set of dishes, pots, pans and silverware.

Emily decided on a fast shower before getting some sleep and discovered another little fun feature of this place. No true hot water and a 10 minute timer on the water. Normally she would wash her hair and body then relax under the spray, but not this time. 'Well, at least I don't have soap in my hair still' she thought, getting out of the cubicle and wrapping a towel about her hair and body.

Will showed up nearly an hour early the next morning. He could see stuff going on, but couldn't get a good look without being too suspicious. So he ended up wondering around the warehouse area for a while. He spotted so much going on that it would keep everyone busy for a good month or more. And that wasn't even touching Phantom!

He had a few minutes left when he once again reached the warehouse Phantom used. Six of the other had showed this morning besides himself. He couldn't help but let out a snort. These people claimed to want money and would work for it but showed no work ethnics or even morals that would make them a commodity elsewhere. He watched as J.J. came out with a bottle in hand, sipping from it. A moment later Phantom appeared, cup of coffee in hand. She just nodded and vanished into the office again.

"Alright, time to work," the Rhynoid said, motioning everyone to follow.

The day was a repetition of the pervious day. Will ended up moving crates from one side of the warehouse to the other, along with several others that is. What ever was happening was happen somewhere else. Everyone got two fifteen minute breaks and an hour for lunch that was provided.

At the end of the day, Phantom emerged from the office with a handful of envelopes. She handed them to J.J. and then left.

J.J. shuffled though them a moment then went around handing them out to the right person. When he got to will, he smirked. "Been fun," was all he said as he walked off.

When Will opened the envelope, he found the money along with a note "It's been fun, thanks for the help. Here's your pay. Next time though, stay back at the nest. - Phantom" Will started to laugh as he walked away, tucking the money into his pocket. Still chuckling he stopped by the Dinner and got a cooler before calling Seymour to pick him up.

Before they reached the Limit, the HummingBird came along side. Will glanced in her direction. She smirked and mock saluted him. He returned it with a grin. Then the HummingBird veered off, vanishing into space.

"What was that all about?" Seymour asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing Seymour. Nothing." Will replied.

"Ohkay.. what ever you say SteelWill, ya know what I mean?"

When they reached Hawk Haven, Will paid Seymour's fare and headed to the lift. Once inside he hit the command level button and tucked his hands into his back pockets, whistling to himself softly. When the doors opened again, he casually strolled across the deck to the Commander's office, ignoring the strange looks he got from everyone. He noted that Quicksilver got up from his post and followed him. When he reached the Commander's door, he knocked.

"Enter."

"Sgt. SteelWill reporting back sir," saluting as he entered, closing the door before Quicksilver got there.

"Report," Stargazer said, still looking out the window.

"Aye sir," Will said then started in on the report. He didn't get more then a few sentences in before a knock on the door.

The commander sighed and turned the chair around. "Come in Lt. Quicksilver." He glanced at Will and shook his head slightly. "Might as well call everyone in for this." Hitting the PA button, he grumbled. "Is this blasted thing on?.. All SilverHawks, to my office. Now."

When everyone arrived, Will once again started to report. He left out a few things though. Those only the Commander would hear at a later time. Though it all Quicksilver kept trying to get information on who Emily went undercover as and where she was at. But Will, each time, managed to avoid that.

"Don't worry, she'll report in and I'll let you know, when, what and if, you need to know," Commander Stargazer put his foot down after the fifth time he asked.

That shut Quicksilver up for the rest of the meeting. Once everyone was dismissed, Will finished filling in the Commander.

"Good, good. It's up to SteelHeart now."

"Aye sir."

"Good job Will, dismissed."


End file.
